


Dashed hopes

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh no.
Relationships: Nagini/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094072
Kudos: 1





	Dashed hopes

Our story starts in Salazar Slytherin and Nagini's home. They're lamenting over the loss of their most prized possession, a rainbow coloured gem Salazar discovered near Hogwarts which he dubbed 'the Invincibility Gem'.

Nagini sighed. "For a hundred blissful years we lived peacefully."

Salazar scowled. "I'll find that thief if it's the last thing I ever do."

Nagini muttered, "No point, it's long gone."

Salazar glanced down at his hands and asked, "Does this mean we have to face the prospect of death, Gini?"

Nagini nodded and said, "At least we'll be facing it together."


End file.
